Posession
by stealth gato
Summary: Naruto gives himself to Sasuke to save Konoha. YAOI LEMON


Apparently all i can write is oneshots now... but you should enjoy it all the same

WARNING: butt smex!  
DISCLAIMER: Naruto isn't mine

* * *

Possession

Naruto sighed tiredly. He couldn't move any more, but he had gotten use to it by now. He needed a shower badly, he was hungry and his head was pounding. The cuffs on his wrist were cutting into his skin and his shoulders had gone numb from the awkward angle they had been for the past few days. The door opened and light spilled into the small room. Slowly his eyes met the hard onyx eyes of his captor. He laughed weakly and looked at what his captor held in his hand.

"You really bought cup ramen?" He asked. The raven haired man stepped further into the room. It only took a few steps for him to reach the edge of the bed. Gracefully he sat down and set the cup ramen on the small table by the bed before flipping on the lamp that set on the table. Naruto stared at the pale man as he slowly detached the handcuffs from the headboard. The shackles on his wrists were never actually released, but he still had enough movement to eat.

"You asked me to." The raven finally said. Naruto smiled softly and looked at the man who used to be his best friend. It had been nearly half a year since he had been brought here. At the end of the war, after Madara was killed, Sasuke had attacked Konoha. In the fight to protect the village, Naruto offered Sasuke a deal. Naruto would be his prisoner forever and would obey whatever Sasuke ordered him to do (even if it meant using the Kyuubi) if Sasuke swore to leave Konoha alone. Sasuke had agreed to the terms and brought the blonde ninja to this secluded shack they had been living in since then. Sasuke had immediately put Naruto in chakra restricting handcuffs and chained him to the bed. Naruto had gotten use to life with Sasuke. Aside from constantly being chained up, Sasuke made sure Naruto was comfortable in everything else.

"You got the teriyaki flavor?" Naruto smiled as he took a bite. It was a rare flavor that was Naruto's favorite.

"I just bought one of every flavor." The raven shrugged indifferently. Naruto smiled and continued eating in silence. "I'll give you a bath after you eat." He said as he glanced at the dried semen stains on the blonde's stomach and thighs. Naruto just nodded. He knew the first day, when Sasuke tied him up naked, what Sasuke's intensions were. The raven had fucked him multiple times every night since he had become his prisoner. When Naruto got too dirty, Sasuke would bathe him.

"That was delicious." Naruto smiled as he set his cup on the night stand. Sasuke picked Naruto up and carried him into the bathroom. Naruto could no longer stand because of the nightly abuse to his ass, hips, and back. Sasuke had to carry him whenever he needed to leave the bed. When they reached the bathroom, Naruto was set on the floor of the small shower stall and his hands were chained to the knobs above his head. Sasuke turned the hot water on and undressed as the water warmed up. He got into the stall with the blonde and grabbed his shampoo. Naruto watched as the raven washed himself. He found it erotic, watching the thick lather from Sasuke's soap running over his beautiful ivory skin. Sometimes when he was feeling frisky, he could lean forward and run his lips over pale thighs to get the raven's attention. When Sasuke finished cleaning himself he knelt down in front of the blonde. He slowly washed Naruto's hair, massaging the blonde's scalp as he worked the shampoo into lather. The suds slowly ran down his arms, dripping onto the floor from his elbows. Naruto watched the suds, wishing he could touch the raven's arms like those suds gently caressed them.

"Close your eyes." Sasuke ordered as he angled the faucet to spray down on the blonde. Lather ran over Naruto's body before swirling down the drain. As Naruto's hair rinsed, Sasuke began washing his body. Sasuke's OCD made him clean Naruto carefully, making sure to scrub every inch of the blonde's body. He was gentle as he washed his prisoner's body, but Naruto could see the way his hands twitched as if itching to do something more than just wash him. Sasuke's hands would grip Naruto's neck every time they passed over his throat, tight enough to let Naruto know that he was completely powerless. Naruto never said anything about it, he just watched the raven calmly. When he was clean Sasuke would unchain him and carry him to sit on the toilet to dry him off.

"I'm gonna shave you." He said, looking closely at the blonde hairs lining Naruto's jaw. His beard was getting a bit too long for Sasuke's liking; it was annoyingly itchy when they kissed. Naruto nodded, he was ready for a clean-shaven jaw. Sasuke worked some shaving cream in his hands before slathering it onto Naruto's face. He grabbed the strait razor and looked up at the blonde, his sharingan flashing dangerously. It was once again a display of power over the blonde, one small slip of his hand and Naruto's throat could be slit. Slowly, Sasuke shaved him and rinsed the excess shaving cream off.

"Hey, do you think you can give me some clothes and we can go outside a bit? I'm getting cabin fever being chained to a bed all the time." Naruto asked. Sasuke scoffed. "I'm not going to run away, Sasuke." He said softly.

"Of course you won't, you're my prisoner." The raven snapped. Naruto smiled softly.

"Please, can we just go outside a bit?" He asked.

"Fine." Sasuke huffed. He went into the small bedroom and returned with a pair of boxers. "Put your feet through." He ordered. Naruto did as he was told and Sasuke pulled the boxers up. He lifted the blonde and carried him outside, sitting him on the ground and chaining him to a tree. Naruto said nothing and just took a deep breath of the fresh air. He asked Sasuke to take him outside about once a week and every time he would be chained to the tree. He sat silently as Sasuke sat on the top of the tree meditating. He enjoyed the sunshine. He enjoyed the fresh air. But he wished Sasuke would at least sit with him. He'd offered himself in exchange for Konoha's safety because he wanted to be with the raven. He'd realized it long ago that his feelings for his raven haired friend were much more than friendship. He felt lonely when Sasuke wasn't with him. He was nervous when Sasuke left because he didn't know if Sasuke would come back. Although Sasuke fucked him vigorously every night, it didn't mean he had any feelings for the blonde. Sex was just another display of power. To the raven, Naruto was nothing more than an object to be owned.

"Sasuke." He called after an hour. "My arms have gone numb." In a second, Sasuke was in front of him. He unchained Naruto's hands and picked him up again. He carried him to the bed but didn't tie his hands to the headboard immediately.

"How are your arms feeling?" He asked. Naruto blinked at him.

"Still tingling." He said, shaking them slightly to get the feeling back. Sasuke looked surprised and nodded.

"I'm going to start dinner. You just stay here." He said before leaving. Usually Sasuke immediately tied him to the bed as soon as they got inside, so Naruto was a bit surprised that Sasuke left his hands only handcuffed. Slowly he got up, ignoring the throbbing pain in his hips, thighs and lower back. His legs weren't use to holding his weight any more but he was glad he hadn't collapsed yet. He slowly made his way to the door and leaned on the frame. He watched Sasuke in the kitchen. He knew it was amazing how much he trusted the raven. Sasuke regularly displayed his position over Naruto, but he never messed with Naruto's food. It would be so easy to poison him, but Sasuke never tried it.

"You bought one of each, huh?" Naruto smirked when he saw the cabinet filled with the teriyaki ramen. Sasuke jumped and turned to look at him. "I was feeling kind of lonely and you didn't tie me to the bed." He explained.

"You said your arms were numb." He said. Naruto was shocked for a second and laughed softly. He realized he rarely told Sasuke about any discomfort. The only other time he'd complained to Sasuke was when he told the raven he couldn't walk and he'd been carried ever since. Sasuke really took care of him. "You're walking. Are you legs okay?"

"They kind of feel like jelly right now." He smiled. Sasuke set what he was holding down and quickly picked Naruto up and set him on one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

"Sorry the chair's a bit uncomfortable. But you can stay in here while I make dinner." The raven said before turning back to his preparations. Naruto silently watched Sasuke as he made their meal. He couldn't quite explain why but he really loved Sasuke. Even if they were doing nothing, as long as they were together he was content. Sasuke set Naruto's cup ramen on the table before going back to the stove to finish his rice.

"You should eat more than just onigiri every day, you know." The blonde said.

"You should eat more than just ramen." The raven countered.

"All you buy for me is ramen." The other pointed out.

"Because you don't ask for anything but ramen." Sasuke snapped. He sighed. "I'm not going to waste my money on food you're not going to eat." He huffed.

"Well, next time you're out, maybe you could buy some steaks. I'm pretty good a grilling." He smiled.

"I can't afford steak." The raven shook his head.

"Chicken or fish is fine too. Just some meat would be good." The blonde smiled. Sasuke nodded and they continued eating in silence. About an hour later there was a knock on the front door. They both knew who it was. Sasuke slowly got up and went to answer the door.

"Kakashi." The raven said, nodding to the older man in greeting. The silver haired sensei came once a month just to check up on the two boys. Mostly just to make sure Sasuke hadn't killed the blonde yet.

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"In the kitchen." Sasuke answered as he opened the door further to let his ex-teacher into the small house. Kakashi quickly went into the kitchen and was surprised to find the blonde not tied to anything.

"Sasuke, I need to talk to him privately." Kakashi said.

"I have to go to the store anyway." Sasuke nodded. Kakashi watched carefully as the raven gathered his things and left the house. He then turned to the blonde and sighed sadly. He hated seeing the blonde naked and in handcuffs, it wasn't fair to the young hokage. Of course Sasuke didn't know Naruto was the hokage.

"When are you going to stop this foolishness, Naruto?" Kakashi sighed.

"It's not foolishness." Naruto snapped.

"The village needs you. Tsunade's ready to retire so you need to return to be the hokage." Kakashi told him.

"I'm out here to protect them. If I go back, Sasuke will destroy the village." Naruto sighed.

"You really think letting him tie you up and rape you is helping Konoha?" Kakashi asked. Naruto sighed.

"Kakashi, please. This was my choice." He explained.

"Your choice or not. We need a hokage. With you in the village, even if Sasuke attacks we can defend ourselves against him." The silver haired man said.

"It's more complicated than that, Kakashi." The blonde sighed.

"Complicated or not, I came to warn you. Tsunade is getting impatient. It's been half a year already. She's giving you another month. If you're not back in the village at the end of the month, she'll send the ANBU black-ops out here to kill Sasuke and bring you back." Kakashi warned. Naruto sighed but nodded. Although he had willingly offered himself to Sasuke, Tsunade had only let him leave on certain conditions. He had to try and convince Sasuke to either return to Konoha or not attack them. Being that Naruto had been named the next hokage, Tsunade was sure Naruto would quickly convince the raven to release him and return to the village. However, Naruto realized he would much rather live in a shack in the middle of nowhere with Sasuke rather than be hokage without Sasuke.

"Kakashi," Naruto started but Kakashi raised his hand.

"I don't want to hear it, Naruto. You have one month." He said.

"Fine." Naruto sighed.

"Don't give me that look." Kakashi sighed as well.

"Just go away, Kakashi." Naruto snapped. The silver haired man sighed and nodded.

"Very well." He said as he stood. "Oh yeah. Sakura gave me this for you. It's to help with the pain from sex." He explained as he pet a small jar of ointment on the table. Naruto didn't say anything as the old sensei left. When Kakashi was gone, Naruto slowly made his way back to the bed. He woke up a few hours later with Sasuke in the bed with him.

"Sasuke?" He yawned.

"What did Kakashi talk to you about?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just making sure you weren't torturing me or anything." Naruto smiled. Sasuke growled softly and grabbed a chunk of Naruto's hair before pulling him into a rough kiss. Naruto easily submitted to the raven. Sex was a display of power and Naruto wanted to show Sasuke that he trusted him. Sasuke's kisses were rough and dominating but also there was an underlying affection in them. Naruto reached up, trying to touch Sasuke's face. Usually when he did this he would realize that his hands were tied and he couldn't touch the raven, but this time his hands weren't tied to the bed and he could actually touch Sasuke. Sasuke jumped slightly when he felt Naruto's fingertips on his cheek. He pushed Naruto's hand away with a conflicted look. It looked like Sasuke liked Naruto touching him, but at the same time he looked scared.

"Don't touch me." He said softly. Naruto nodded. Sasuke held the chain on Naruto's handcuff over the blonde's head so that Naruto couldn't touch him. He bit Naruto's lips until they bled, licking the blood away. He spread long, tan legs wide so that he could see the bright red hole quivering in anticipation. In one hard thrust he was completely engulfed in the blonde's tight hole. Naruto screamed in pleasure. Sex was hard and fast, Sasuke was looking for completion more than anything. But he at least always made sure Naruto also came. As soon as they reached completion, Sasuke unlocked Naruto's handcuffs.

"Sasuke?" He asked.

"I heard your conversation with Kakashi." Sasuke sighed. Naruto looked at him.

"So you're letting me go?" He asked. "I would have thought you would have kept me hostage knowing I was the Hokage."

"I thought about it. But the black ops are coming in a month to kill me if I keep you here so I might as well let you go now." The raven shrugged. Naruto frowned.

"Sasuke," He said softly.

"Just go." Sasuke snapped.

"I can't walk by myself yet." Naruto tried to argue. He didn't want to leave. Sasuke glared at him and his hands began glowing with healing chakra. In an instant all the pain in his body disappeared.

"Now go." He said.

"Sasuke," Naruto started.

"Naruto, please just go." Sasuke sighed. Naruto frowned and nodded.

"Fine." He said as he slowly got up. He topped in the doorway and looked back at the raven. "Hey, just so you know, I volunteered to come here because I wanted to be with you. If you come back to Konoha, I'll be there to welcome you. I really love you, Sasuke." Naruto smiled sadly and left.

It was another year before Sasuke showed up at the gates of Konoha. Like he had promised, Naruto was the first one there. The two men stared at each other cautiously until Naruto hugged the raven tightly.

"Welcome home." Naruto said softly. He felt Sasuke smile softly.

"Uchiha Sasuke," one of the ANBU called. The two men looked up to see that they were surrounded by about ten black-ops. "Come with us."

"Who ordered this?" Naruto growled.

"The hokage." They answered.

"I'm the hokage." Naruto snapped.

"Hokage Tsunade-san ordered us." They explained.

"Fucking hag. Fine. I will escort Sasuke, you are all dismissed." He ordered. The men nodded and quickly disappeared. "I'm sorry about all this bullshit." He sighed as he led the raven towards the hokage's office.

"It's fine." Sasuke nodded. Naruto smiled relieved. They reached the office and went inside to find Tsunade and the advisors waiting.

"What the hell is this, granny?" He asked, glaring at the blonde woman.

"He's still technically an enemy of Konoha." Tsunade explained.

"That's bullshit. Sasuke's not a threat." Naruto snapped.

"We'll have to see about that." One of the advisors said. For the next hour Sasuke was put under intense interrogation. Naruto understood that they had Konoha's safety in mind, but he didn't like it at all. Finally they came to the last question.

"If you are allowed to stay in Konoha, would you swear your allegiance to the leaf village?" the interrogator asked. Sasuke glanced at Naruto and the blonde gave him a pleading look. Sasuke smirked.

"I will not swear my allegiance to your village." He answered plainly. Naruto looked devastated as the others in the room looked indifferent. "But I will swear my allegiance to Naruto." He added. Everyone looked shocked by his statement but Naruto smiled.

"You can't argue with that. As long as I'm here, he'll be fine." Naruto smirked.

"Very well." Tsunade nodded.

"Then if you'll excuse us." Naruto smirked before he grabbed Sasuke and drug him to the nearest bedroom. "So, why did you finally come?" Naruto asked.

"Turns out I'm in love with you too." Sasuke shrugged. Naruto laughed softly. "You were in love with me the whole time, weren't you? That's why you let me do all that stuff to you."

"I didn't mind." Naruto smiled as he reached out to the raven. Sasuke smirked and pulled the blonde against him. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Naruto pulled Sasuke into a kiss. Sasuke seemed shocked but quickly took control of the kiss. Naruto moaned softly as Sasuke shoved his tongue into his mouth. "Fuck, Sasuke." Naruto groaned when the kiss was broken.

"Sorry, I can't hold back." Sasuke panted softly as he cupped Naruto's ass and lifted him off the ground. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist and let the raven carry him to the bathroom. "Shit, no shower." The raven sighed.

"Why do you need a shower?" Naruto whined as he kissed the raven's neck impatiently. He really just wanted Sasuke to start ramming into him as soon as possible. It'd been a year since he saw the raven and he was damn horny.

"I'm filthy." Sasuke sighed.

"We're about to have sex and get even dirtier. Can't it wait?" Naruto sighed.

"Why don't we just fuck in the bath and kill two birds with one stone?" Sasuke smirked as he turned on the hot water in the tub. They sat on the floor as the tub filled with warm, soapy water. Sasuke leaned against the edge of the tub while Naruto sat in his lap, they shared passionate kisses as they stripped and groped each other.

"Sasuke." Naruto panted as the raven began massaging his ass.

"Wait just a moment." Sasuke smirked. He glanced over his shoulder to see the tub was filled enough. He turned the tap off and flipped Naruto over his shoulder, dunking him into the water.

"Ass." Naruto pouted as he spit out soapy water.

"You're the one getting impatient." Sasuke smirked as he crawled into the tub. Naruto laughed softly before grabbing Sasuke again and kissing him deeply. Sasuke chuckled at the hokage's desperation. "I wonder what everyone would think if they saw their precious hokage like this." He smirked.

"Don't think about stupid things. Just fuck me." He snapped.

"As you command, Lord Hokage." He bowed his head. Naruto smirked as Sasuke pulled him into his lap, moaning softly at the feel of the raven's burning erection pressing against his ass. "You're ready?"

"Yes. For the love of god do something." Naruto glared at the raven. He happily obliged and filled the blonde completely. Naruto cried out at the feeling of being filled. He'd missed it more than he had realized. "I love you." He panted before kissing the raven.

"I love you, Naruto." He said with a soft smile.

"Don't get all sappy, bastard. You need to finish this first." Naruto smiled as he rolled his hips. He was ridiculously happy at Sasuke's confession and Sasuke knew it. The water in the tub splashed over the edges at their frantic thrusting. Naruto gripped so tightly to the edges of the tub that they began to crack. "Fuck, Sasuke. Harder, fuck me harder." He begged. Sasuke was glad to obey his pleas. They reached their completion quickly. "I missed you." Naruto sighed as he leaned against the raven's chest.

"Me too." Sasuke smiled, kissing the blonde's head. Naruto laughed softly.

"Let's wash up. I actually do have work to do." He smiled as he lifted himself off of the raven. Of course Sasuke had different ideas. When Naruto reached over him to grab the soap, he wrapped his arms around the blonde and began kissing his stomach. "Nn, Sasuke, stop." He smiled as the raven began licking his navel.

"Just one more round?" Sasuke smiled up at him.

"One more." Naruto sighed as he kissed the other man, running his hands through raven locks. The 'one more round' turned into about five. Sasuke was exhausted from traveling so after five rounds Naruto was given enough time to wash and get out of the bath while Sasuke tried to catch his breath. Naruto dried off and began dressing. When he tried to grab his hokage robe he found it wasn't where he had left it. He turned and saw Sasuke holding the robe.

"I swore my allegiance to you." Sasuke said. "I am not loyal to Konoha."

"I don't expect you to be." Naruto said.

"In return for my allegiance to you, you have to swear yourself to me." He said. Naruto nodded.

"Of course." He smiled.

"Then say that you're mine and only mine. Your mine first and Konoha's second." Sasuke demanded. Naruto smiled and kissed the raven gently.

"I'm only yours. Forever I'm yours." He said against Sasuke's lips. Sasuke nodded and handed Naruto his robes.

"For the record, you look good in the robes." Sasuke smirked. Naruto laughed softly. THE END.

* * *

REVIEW!!!


End file.
